mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Those Who Came From Hell
Those Who Came From Hell is the twenty-fourth chapter of Mazinger Angels. Summary During the summer fesitval, a couple of peepers are hiding in the bushes spying on lightly dressed women. Sayaka and Hikaru, dressed in yukata come to the festival with Maria and Jun doing part-time work at the festival. While Maria wanted to enjoy the festivities, Jun insists on working at times while enjoying the festival's atmosphere. Some thugs attempt to get to close to some women but Maria and Jun fight them off. When one of the thugs draws a knife, he is stopped by Inspector Ankokuji who the thug is afraid of causing both thugs to run off. While the Angels are grateful, Jun is a bit annoyed that the Inspector butted in with his authority. Ankokuji explains that he and other members of the police are working undercover while on the lookout for mischief makers. Miki and Akira are also at the festival to Akira's chagrin due to his dislike of crowds. When Miki gets shaved ice, Akira senses some inhuman presences thinking it might surviving demons until Miki snaps him out of it. Back at Sayaka and Hikaru, Sayaka notices how much Hikaru is eating for the festival times. A crowd has gathered at a haunted house attraction that only allows women with whoever can get to the exit safely win a one-year free pass to a famous beauty salon. When Hikaru wants to try, Sayaka wants to back out saying she has no interest in beauty treatment but Hikaru figures out that Sayaka is scared to go in. Sayaka tries to deny it so Hikaru uses the opportunity to drag her in. A boy and his group of yokai find the place suspicious due to his antenna reacting. Inside the haunted house, the players are getting scared due to the dark area and ghostly fires. But a demonic figure is brought into view scaring everyone and causing Sayaka to run off. During her run, Sayaka sees more demonic figures but sees a lighted doorway which everyone goes to. But it's not an exit and the doorway is shut. A voice on speaker welcomes them before The Edge's main attraction appears, the miniature Mechanical Beasts Blazas S1 & S2. While Sayaka and Hikaru notices the strange behavior of the announcer, the announcer from before and a friend are peaking at women's underwear from cameras on the floor. The Blazas then strikes at Sayaka, tearing apart part of her kimono. They then proceed to rip the clothing of the other women too. The announcer's friend is revealed to be Goemon Abashiri. Sayaka getting peeved, pulls out her Photon Gun on them but they avoid the attack. While the announcers tease Sayaka, she continues to shoot and Blazas robots continue to rip apart the women's clothing. But just when the lecherous tricksters are having fun, the recording room is discovered when the Blazas accidentally cut a piece of the wall. Sayaka and Hikaru open fire at the robots destroying them. When Goemon and the announcer try to escape, they're attacked by some of the victims including the Angels. Afterwards they're arrested, but when Sayaka notices it's just the two of them Hikaru brings up that there were monsters inside but the police couldn't find anything. Enma and his patrol celebrate their success at exterminating all of those yokai from The Edge while Yukikohime insists on Enma calling her by her full name. Akira during a game notices the presence from before had vanished until he spotted Enma. Enma also notices Akira's nature but walks off. Prof. Nonaka in the meantime had been at headquarters not interested in the festival. Trivia * A boy in one panel wears a mask of Aztecker, the titular character of a tokusatsu show by Go Nagai. * Some of the prizes features characters from other Dynamic Productions series including Majokko Tickle, Psycho Armor Govarian, and even Mazinger Z. * The Yokai Patrol composed of Enma, Yukikohime, Kappaeru, and Chapeauji from Dororon Enma-kun. ** The Yokai Bumblebald, Crotchsplitter and Surprise Attack Demon come from the same series. Category:Angels Chapters